Dragons and Humans Where We Meet
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Au. After a turning event Natsu and Gray have found love. And when Gray is unable to stay with Natsu he turns to his friend Lyon for love, but will some bad news about Natsu lead Gray to be with him again? Final chapter/2cd final chapter summary. End.
1. Finding Igneel

A/n: All right my first FairyTail chapter story. Hope you like it.

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Igneel x Natsu, Lucy x Gray.

Rating: Undecided

Navigation: Often Godioun (Look below to know who this is)

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Oh yes this will have some heavy angst here and there, but over all I will try and keep it down…somewhat. Anyways I should explain something. All of the dragons here have a human form, but can switch between human and dragon, to blend in they use a human form. Also Dragons and Demons have wagged war over a million years, so you will see hints of that in here, as well as probably some references to RaveMaster. Anymore I can think of…Ah yes. There will be some minor and major plot twists here and there. And also for those wanting one shots by spiral is STILL lost…(_ _ll) Well actually I know where it is but a teacher wont give it back to be for a while soooo I will try and get those requested stories up as soon as I can. Hm. Oh yeah there is this to. In this world Humans and Dragons are NOT supposed to get along since apparently the humans took the side of the demons (you're choice on if that is true or not). So technically they is also a forbidden love story. Well that's all. I hope you all enjoy this~

[] = Godioun's comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was about a million years ago when the war between the Demoniacs and the Dragons began. No one knew how it started sept for the Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers were not part of the Demoniacs, they were dragons, but with powers unlike the others. They're powers have been passed down from one to another for a long time and eventually the power of the legendary Fire Dragon Godioun, was passed down onto Igneel, one of the strongest warriors to ever live. Then...the powers were passed down to a young hybrid that Igneel found. The boy was part dragon, but he was also part human and became an outcast. However Igneel raised the child as his own and taught him the magic of Godioun. Eventually Igneel had to leave him and that day the boy was attacked by humans and almost killed until a young ice mage saved him. To this day the two have never known who the other was...until an encounter with...

Chapter 1:

"…tsu…Natsu…Natsu…Natsu!" Natsu jumped upright, his forehead colliding with Gray's causing both males to curse and rub they're heads.

"The hell Gray!" Natsu snapped, he had been enjoying a good nap while they were on the train heading to the town named 'Legend Fire'.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up!" The ice mage snapped at the other, and pulled the other up. "Now come on. We need to leave before the train does, unless you want to take another round," He said, annoyance in his voice. He pulled the other off the train.

Boy did Gray hate this job, but it was his own stupid fault, well Natsu was at fault as well. They had been arguing like normal when a kid walked right between them, tripping both as they fell into the guild. However they found themselves in the awkward position of Gray on top of Natsu and they're lips pressed. When Master found out, not having known it was an accident, he ordered both onto a mission in this town.

Natsu sighed and shook his head as he looked around. He wished Master would have let Happy come along, because he really didn't want to be stuck with Gray for the whole time they were here. After what happened between the two of them not to long ago it was just…awkward being near Gray to him [honestly do you blame him?]. Gray was feeling the same way about it, but he was better at hiding this from the other mage. He had always been good at hiding things after all, even from his teacher who normally read him like a book. That lead him to thinking if her and Lyon were getting along (Yes UR is alive in this), because the last time he had seen them UR was helping Lyon get used to the power that was drained from him…he'd have to go check on them sometime soon.

Natsu noticed the Ice mage was deep in thought and was ignoring his poking and prodding until a hand came and hit him upside the head. Gray about fell over but caught his balance and looked at the…attacker?

"UR…" Gray blinked, seeing Lyon behind her. "Lyon…what are you two doing here huh?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I should be asking you that, Gray. We're you two sent here to get rid of the dragon?" UR asked. Gray saw Natsu perk at the word 'dragon'.

"Huh?" Gray kept a hold on Natsu's wrist before he could run off. "No we were sent here for 'vacation'…" Gray sighed and shook his head. "Master kinda got ticked with us soooo….eheh…"

"Gray what did you do this time?" UR asked crossly. Gray swallowed, knowing better than to lie to UR. He quickly explained what had happened, leaving UR speechless. "Gray…what in gods name did you just say? It better not be what I just heard!" She snapped.

Gray was about to tell her again when Natsu suddenly yelled. "Igneel!" And then started darting off, pulling the ice mage along before he could say anything. Gray wasn't entirely sure where Natsu got the idea that Igneel was there…until he saw flames and a large red dragon. Natsu stopped running and removed his scarf [It is made from Igneel's scales and protects people from the heat], and put it around Gray's neck before dragging him inside the flames. Despite the scarf around his neck Gray was already getting over heated, it wasn't his fault for being an ice mage. Why was Natsu even dragging him in here anyways? There really was no reason for it after all; Gray could have just stayed out where it was **cooler. **He sighed as he followed Natsu to the middle, which surprisingly no flames were, but the dragon stood.

Natsu ran over and hugged the Dragon's leg, and the dragon looked down at Natsu. To Gray he seemed to smile, but he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Natsu stepped back as the dragon changed into a human with spiky red hair, who looked a lot like Natsu in attire. The person was taller though and patted the shorter one [Natsu] on the head before looking to Gray. His eyes seemed to alight in anger, but Natsu seemed to ensure Igneel Gray was no harm to them. Gray watched the two interact for a while. He sat down, panting as he watched. The heat was getting to him, and he hoped Natsu noticed soon or who knew what would happen to him by the time he noticed.

Igneel placed a hand upon Natsu's back and told him something slowly. Natsu was silent for a few moments before stepping away from Igneel and said. "Igneel. I can't leave now. Besides Master wont be happy if I do. I understand you don't like humans, but they're not all that bad."

Those words caught Gray's interest. Natsu wasn't human then? But he acted like everyone for the most part, despite the fact he ate fire...and other things but still.

"Natsu," He heard Igneel say. "You must listen to me. They are all evil...you must-"

"Now hold on!" Gray yelled suddenly. Igneel turned on him ready to snap but stopped when he saw Gray's eyes. He had only seen those once before...those eyes...could this boy be? "You have no right to tell Natsu what he can and can't do! Listen to me! Natsu is our friend, and a mage of fairy tail! Sure we may not always get along, but that doesn't mean he hates us or anything! We all protect each other..." Gray found himself running out of breath and the heat was now hotter than before. "...we're...family..." Gray got out before he fell backwards. Natsu's eyes widened and he ran to the other. He hated to admit it, but he cared for the ice mage, and honestly finding that the other stood up for him against a Dragon like Igneel...it made him happy...but now he had to worry about Gray's health...this air was not good for him.

* * *

><p>Godioun's Question and Answer Corner:<p>

This chapter: Basic explanation

[Ahem. Time to explain some things. As you know I am Godioun, the legendary fire dragon. I am telling you this story because it all ties back to my time. You see back then Dragons and Humans were friends, and we normally had children hybrids. After the war started that stopped. But my wife was a hybrid of a dragon and a human. Igneel's father was born mostly dragon, but somewhat human. Then Igneel was born as well as another child, which took half of each lineage. I think you know whom I am talking about. Nether know about this, and I intend to keep it hidden. You may be wondering how I am telling you this and well it's simple. I watch over Igneel and his brother to make sure the next heir of the fire linage is there when we need it. If even one of our lineage dies out then there is sure to be trouble for the rest of the war. We need everyone in order to survive this war between the Demoniacs. Well that's all for now. If you have any questions ask me and I will explain them in the next installment].

* * *

><p>An: Like stated above you can send me questions and I'll have Godioun explain what you want to know. Please review.


	2. Die or Kill

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Gray. (Slight) Natsu x Igneel

Rating: M

Narration: Godioun

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: All right here is chapter two of this story. As you know Godioun will answer any questions you may have, and there are some down below that my friends asked and I am replying to them down below for everyone. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

[] = Godioun's comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

UR tapped her foot impatiently, when was Gray going to come back. She still needed an explanation for what he was talking about. She sighed and watched Lyon pet a stray cat that was purring. She smiled lightly, watching him. It was then she noticed the dying of the flames and the dragon was no longer there…something was wrong. The dragon hadn't left that spot in as long as UR had been there [About 3 months]. It concerned her, something must have happened.

"Lyon," She said, looking over at her student. He looked at her, and she said. "Come on. We're going to go check on Gray. I know something is wrong…" She turned and started walking. Lyon followed her and soon enough they came to where the flames had been. What greeted her was not was she was suspecting. Gray was out cold, and panting while someone she **still** didn't know was arguing with an older and stronger looking male. She caught the words:

Die, Kill, Have to, No, I wont.

That was all she heard of the argument the two were having. She could care less though, her student was hurt, and she had to help him out. She walked over slowly and put a hand on his forehead, it was warm. Not a good sign when the person was an ice mage. She was about to pick him up when she saw the boy from before walk over. She glared at him, blaming him for Gray getting sick. However the boy ignored the glare and picked Gray up before UR had the chance to do so. He turned away and said. "I'll get him to where he'll be safe…don't worry about it…" Then walked off. UR noticed something in the older males eyes, which was watching the other carry Gray off. His eyes showed…sadness was it? Why was that…? The older ice mage wondered.

Natsu didn't look back at Igneel or UR as he carried Gray off. What in the name had Igneel been thinking? Natsu would never try and kill Gray…he was his friend…even if they argued a lot. Not like he would actually ever admit that to the blackette who was in his arms. But…what Igneel told him bugged him…

"Natsu, listen to me. You are not meant to be friends with the humans. It was a law for dragons not to befriend them after they went against us. For you to be on they're side you have broken that law. You must kill any of those whom you are tied with. Don't argue with me on this Natsu. It is you're nature, you will do it sooner or later anyways. You might as well just get it over with before you regret it Natsu."

Natsu looked down at Gray silently, wondering if he should tell Gray what Igneel told him. He wanted someone to know…so that, that person could…kill him when the time came where he snapped. Natsu didn't want to kill any of his friends, they were like family…so…he rather die instead of them dying. He knew he had to tell ether Gray, Lucy, or Erza. **But** Lucy would never be able to kill him, Erza would yell at him and beg for him not to say such things [Though first she would punch him a few times], as for Gray…he seemed the most reasonable to kill him. After all he probably could do it with the least regret…hopefully. He didn't want to pain anyone over this…

He sighed softly and then about leaped out of his skin as Gray's arms went around him and the blackette nuzzled his chest. Natsu heard the other murmur something, but it was to low for him to hear. He didn't even register the blush across his face until he felt his face heating up. He had stopped in mid-step because of the other and he was still that way. Thank god no one was around or they would think the wrong thing. Natsu was about to start moving again when the other moved once more and this time, kissed him…

* * *

><p>Back At The Guild:<p>

Erza grumbled under her breath. The guild was to quite, she rather have Gray and Natsu ready to kill one another than all of this silence. Lucy sighed. She was sitting next to Erza, also annoyed with the quite there was among them. Without the two boys arguing everyone had become silent, unable of thinking of things to talk about for some odd reason. Master was even annoyed by the silence that arose in the air. He sighed, and pulled out something that he used to communicate with the mages he sent on missions. He typed in 'N-a-t-s-u' and it would connect him to him through they're minds. He would know what the other was thinking. He closed his eyes and concentrated as it connected, however he wasn't prepared for what he heard in the others mind. He heard the following:

_Is Gray waking up...e-eh! Wh-what is he doing? D-damn he's still asleep. U-uh...never been in this position uh...god-dammit it should just throw him to the ground! Eh? Why is my...crap I'm blushing. Thank god no one is around or they would think wrong...uh...good he stopped? Ah who cares I need to just get out of-...kissing me?_

The Master's eyes opened in shock, what in God's name was happening over there? He told them to get along, but not like that. He might as well see what Gray was thinking about to know what was going on. He sighed and typed in 'G-r-a-y'. He closed his eyes and waited to hear what Gray was thinking. However all he heard was silence, meaning Gray was asleep...then he was doing all of that without knowing it? Unconsciously? But why Natsu?...of course Natsu was the closest to him. Crap...what was he supposed to do about this? It wasn't like he could stop it, of course that was what he needed to do...but...

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't know exactly how it had happened, but he found Gray's tongue in his mouth and him being unable to get it out. He had no idea what to do in this situation, his mind had gone fuzzy. He closed his eyes slowly as his hand shook lightly. He opened them again as Gray moved away from him, now he saw the others eyes open. Gray was looking at him with an odd look and Natsu then found they're position's reversed, Gray was holding onto him, looking down at him. Natsu knew this was not a dream because his scarf was still around Gray's neck, but how had he ended up in this position. Gray seemed to chuckle and then he said.<p>

"You're lucky I woke up or who knows what would have happened to you..." Natsu knew what he meant without having the ask and then jumped away from the other a blush spread across his face.

"Shut up...let's go..." He muttered and headed for the hotel silently. Gray sighed, what was he supposed to do...tell Natsu he wasn't dreaming and did all of that on purpose...probably not a good idea.

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

Natsu had his palm under his chin and his elbow resting on the windowsill as he looked out across the town silently. He sighed as the wind blew through his pink hair. He heard the water in the shower running, and guessed Gray had gone to take a shower. He sighed and left the window and laid on his bed. He heard something and then remembered that the other could hear him because of the thin walls in the room.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Gray asked over the running water. Natsu looked to the door of the bathroom.

"Kinda..." He muttered. "And it's not about what had happened earlier...I understand, you were asleep, but...I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well earlier Igneel told me something...and he told me that I would kill the people I cared for...I...before I...do it...kill me Gray..."

The water stopped abruptly and Gray was then staring at Natsu from the bathroom door, a towel weakly around his waist. "You're joking right? God tell me you are joking!" He said, panting.

Natsu bit his lip and looked away. "I'm not Gray...you're the only one who can know this...Erza and Lucy could never do it...you could though...I know you could...pl-" He was cut off as Gray roughly pulled Natsu into his arms and pushed the others head into his wet chest.

"Shut up...I'm not going to do it ether...you're not going to die and nether are we you IDIOT!" He snapped.

Natsu was silent. He thought he could trust Gray to do this but...he was mad? Why? They normally went at each others throats but now...

He looked down. "...Gray just promise me..."

"...why?"

"Because if I can't rely on you to do this...can I even trust myself to keep living and not harm any of you guys...?"

"..." Gray held the other tighter. "You idiot...I will only...if that's all I can do...now shut up about this and go to sleep."

"Eh? I'm still in this position! How do you suspect me to go to sleep like this!" An angry Natsu raged as he tried to move away, but the ice mage would not let him.

"Shut up and sleep..."

"...I hate you..."

"I know."

"Eh? You're not saying it back?" Natsu asked, baffled.

"I don't hate you..."

"..." Natsu blinked. "Then you like me?"

"Hai." _More than you will ever know Natsu. _Gray closed his eyes.

"Nice one Gray..." Natsu chuckled.

"What ever...just sleep before I knock you out..." _If only you knew._

"...yeah yeah..."

* * *

><p>Godioun's Question and Answer Corner:<p>

1:

Q: You said Igneel had a father in the last chapter, so why did he not get the powers of the fire dragon?

A: Well you see my son was not...fit to be the one to have the powers. I was alive long enough to give Igneel the powers.

2:

Q: Why are you telling this story?

A: Well...^^;;; You see I am the legend dragon so to speak and because of this I watch over Igneel and all of them, and I know everything mostly about Natsu's life...sooooo I'm telling you about this.

3:

Q: Why is Gray an important part in this?

A: Oh well if you read the prologue in the last chapter you should notice something about it. If you can't then well I'll tell you this. He plays a role in Natsu's past, but nether know this. Igneel does, and at some point you will know what happened exactly.

Godioun: Well this is all the questions I was given. If you have one send them my way. I'll happily answer them.


	3. My Past

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Gray. (Slight) Natsu x Igneel

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Yes I have noticed some OOC, and sorry about that. Also please review, I want to know how this story is coming along. Also for this chapter we are changing POV's because this is Natsu based, so he will be telling this to you in 1st person.

[] = Natsu's other comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dreams_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

Dream (Natsu is seeing it in a dream like thing, but we are seeing it as a flashback):

_I was a small child I'll admit. I was smaller than people around my age and an outcast. I was raised by a dragon, and not to many people took kindly to that fact. As a child I worked hard at a farm to get food for Igneel and I. The person that ran the farm always gave me food, even when I was sick and couldn't work. He often let me stay at his home with him in the cold winter because he knew unlike Igneel I could not deal with the cold tempters. Igneel would stay there to, in a human form. The farmer was very nice and he was the only human to ever treat me right back then. One day though, he vanished from sight, and I had no idea what happened to him. Igneel told me the villagers made him leave, and I believe that honestly._

Not even two months after the nice man vanished Igneel did as well. That very day I was surrounded by people carrying weapons, guns. It was snowing that day, and all I could see of the snow was bloody snow. I knew my life was going to end then, because there was nothing for me to do and I had no protection. However I did live…I remember it. A woman with black hair and two other kids that were my age at least came walking up, asking about what was going on. I don't remember they're faces but I remember one boys smile and the woman's smile as well. The other boy just patted me on the head…but that all happened later. The woman tried to convince the men I was no threat, but I already knew they wouldn't listen. One aimed to shoot and then one of the boys got in front of me and said.

_"You have no reason to judge a person, let alone a kid!" He had yelled and then looked at me, a goofy grin on his face. He held his hand out to me, his breath showing in the cold as he said. "Let's be friends, alright?"_

_I don't remember if I agreed, but it's probably what I did since for the next few years I lived with them. The one who never really smiled patted my head all of the time [He was taller than me…like most]. The other one always hugged me and smiled at me, while the woman always phrased me and taught me how to get better at fighting. I remember how surprised she was when a fire had started in the town and kids were trapped, I had ran into the building and came out without any injuries, and the kids were safe as well. The woman had asked me how and I explained to her it was something Igneel taught me. Of course she had no idea who Igneel was, and I planed to keep it that way._

_Not before long tales about a boy being raised by a dragon came into the village, and I soon realized it would get to the one taking care of me. That night I found her talking to someone about it and she was laughing, however I knew she would catch word it was me. I packed by things that night and opened the window. I heard something and turned to see the boy that always smiled at me. He was looking at me with a sad expression._

_"Why are you leaving Natsu?" He asked me, he clearly looked upset and it was hard for me to actually face him. I looked at him._

_"I'm sorry…if you knew the real me you wouldn't want me here anyways…I'm not the person you know…I…I was raised by a dragon…" I remember seeing his eyes widened to the full extent and I knew what was coming. I quickly grabbed by bag and jumped out of the window, running then. My breath shown in the air as I ran down the snowy hill I was living on…I didn't know why, but I was crying…_

End Of Dream:

My eyes shot open. I could feel wetness on my face. I lifted my hand to my face and touched it. I could feel tears…but I hadn't cried in so long…Of course that stupid dream was making me cry! D*mn it!

In case you haven't noticed I don't take kindly to crying. It's never something I've liked to do, and I've never really understood why tears need to be shed. I shook my head and sighed softly. I blinked a few times, now registering arms around me, holding me close. I looked to my side and saw Gray…ok what was I doing sleeping in his arms? Wait…last night that discussion…gah. I really had fallen asleep in that position! Dang it…well I can't change it…

I blinked, hearing a knock on the door and slowly got out of Gray's arms, somewhat missing the warmth from him, and walked to the door. I opened it. "Hello-?" I stopped, seeing Igneel. His red/golden eyes were looking at me sternly. I had a sudden bad feeling about this. "Igneel…what's wrong?" I asked him slowly.

"Natsu…we need you…" Igneel said slowly. "The war between the Dragons and Demoniacs is getting worse and Dragon Slayers are the only thing we have to help us get through this alive!" He bit his lip. "…Natsu you are needed for this, one of the few things I have ever asked of you is to help us. But why do you choose the humans over us? You are one of us Natsu."

"Check again Igneel. I'm a human…even if I was raised by a dragon I am a human," I said sternly. Igneel just sighed, as if I wasn't human…but I was right?

"Natsu…you're partly human. You're partly dragon as well. You. Are. One. Of. Us. Understand?"

I became stiff. I was part dragon? I wasn't a human? I was a half breed…I looked down. I did belong with Igneel then, not anyone else…I was an outcast…once the others knew I would not be part of the guild…I looked back up at Igneel. "Yeah…I'm coming…" I whispered. I had no choice…I…I didn't belong…

Wait what am I thinking? I'm part of Fairytail…they would accept me right…right? Maybe…they wouldn't…then where would I go? Where would…I have to go? I found everything I needed there, friends, food, something to drink, somewhere to be…if…if…they outcast me…I would have nothing…no I can't think like this…I am…part of Fairytail! I am part of Fairytail! I need to keep thinking that…or I'll lose resignation of what I am.

"Hm. Natsu who's at the door?"

I stilled, what was I supposed to tell Gray. I bit my lip. Igneel reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Our lips meet, and right then the world seemed to spin in my head. I then heard a loud **_Crack _**and I stumbled backwards. Ice-cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I saw Igneel holding his head and blood running down the corner of his mouth. One problem…his blood was…blue.

My eyes widened and I unconsciously gripped to whoever was holding me, and of course I should have known who it was. Gray. I didn't really care though, for some reason I was relaxed in his arms. I don't know why…

"Natsu…" Gray whispered. "Don't let anyone touch you but me…"

Wait…what did he just say?

* * *

><p>An: Well no one asked any questions so no question answer corner this time~


	4. Getting Into Trouble

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Laxus x Natsu. (Side) Natsu x Igneel, Castel x Gray (Castel is an OC, Dragon she will come in later) Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Gray.

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Once more this chapter will be told by Natsu's perspective. Because well, it's easier to put this chapter into his perspective ono…By the way I am adding in another main pairing and another side pairing. The main pairing is Laxus x Natsu, and in this chapter this pairing will come into play. Then the side pairing is Castel x Gray. Castel is an OC, she is the water dragon, and later on she will appear. Also I changed Lucy x Natsu and Juvia x Gray to a side pairing since it wont happen that much. If you have any other pairing ideas for other characters please tell me them.

[] = Natsu's other comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dreams_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

* * *

><p>Ok did I hear right…? Did Gray just tell me what I think he told me? No that can't be right. There is no way in hell he just said those words to me. I couldn't exactly talk about though, only look at him in confusion and shock. His face though, showed honestly, and want, even lust. I had never seen this look on his face before…I felt his arms pull me closer, so that we were pressing together.<p>

"Natsu….I've waited so long…so very long just to see you….then when I saw you again I couldn't let out the right emotions…then we started fighting…and gah…..it just didn't happen right…-"

I could tell he was going to keep talking but I decided to cut him off. "Ok what are you talking about? We meet at the guild!"

He put his hands on my face, and looked me right in the eye. "No Natsu. I was one of the boys you used to live with. UR was the one that took care of us, and Lyon was the other boy. I was always smiling at you because I liked you. Lyon didn't like to talk so he always patted you on the head. UR always tried to make you stronger…we all cared about you Natsu…the day you left I swore to find you and tell you everything Natsu."

I was speechless. I had never thought even for a _second_ that Gray could have been that boy. Now hearing that coming from him everything seemed to be coming together. I barley registered as he closed the gap between us and kissed me. When I did register it I couldn't move away. I closed my eyes instead, and relaxed. I had the feeling I wouldn't get out of it anyways; he seemed stronger than me lately [Much to my dislike!]. He pulled away then looked over at the glaring Igneel, holding me close to him.

"Natsu's a fairytail mage, and he will always be a fairytail mage. You are not going to take him away from us, or me," Gray said. "No matter what you do."

"Are you honestly threatening me boy?" Igneel raised an eyebrow. "That amuses me, seeing as how you are _human._"

Gray just flat out ignored Igneel then and pulled me into the room again. I was now rather confused with what was going on…

* * *

><p>Timeskip 2-days later:<p>

I looked at the train deridingly. It was time we headed back to the guild, but…I was not looking foreword to the train. Even more so because on the train Lucy, Erza, and Master were waiting. Master had 'told' us it was for a special reason but I wasn't so sure. I wondered if they had found out about the new _relationship _between Gray and I. I pray they didn't because even I am embarrassed to speak about it for the reason I thought he was just annoying and well other things. Honestly having this come up all of the sudden is something I can't explain…at least it's helping me choose my place…well I guess. I still don't know if I'm going to stick with this or not…

"Come on Natsu," Gray said to me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto the train. I blushed softly, still not used to these actions. I followed him though, knowing better than to let him drag me. I looked around, and soon spotted Erza. She motioned for us to follow and we did so. She lead us to a room where Master and Lucy were sitting. Erza leaned against the wall and we sat down on the couch that was empty. Master was looking at both of us with a look I couldn't read. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Natsu. Gray. How did things go for you two?" He asked suddenly, and I was about to answer before Gray could, but of course he beat me to it.

"Master what do you think? Sending me on a trip with _idiot_ was stupid..." He muttered. Of course I knew he was just trying to act normal, but it still kinda stung.

Master smiled, and nodded. "I know but you two both needed a break from the guild, and sending you two on septerate trips would have cost more."

Both mine and Gray's jaws dropped and I know we both thought _Cheapskate! _at the time time. Then again if it wasn't for that none of this would have happened, and I would probably have left the guild and gone with Igneel...

"Anyways..." Master began to speak once more. "I have a...request. You see I have two S-ranked missions that can not be taken on alone. Gray, Erza, and Lucy you will be taking on one of those missions. Natsu I am putting you and Laxus on a mission."

I about choked as Master told me I was going on a mission with _Laxus._ He had to be kidding right? There was no way in hell Laxus would agree on something like that. I was about to comment when Master spoke again.

"Laxu's is in the room over, sleeping. He tried to take on the job alone and was almost killed, reason one why I am sending you with him Natsu. He's not going to complain when he was almost killed by the creature he was fighting...and I think you will be able to calm that creature. Go over to his room and see if he's awake. He'll tell you the details on the mission. Gray, Erza, and Lucy I'll tell you the details of you're mission now."

And this is how a new twist started in the relationship Gray and I had formed.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked to the cabin Laxus was in. I knocked on the door and heard a yell for a reply and I sighed, opening the door and walking in. I saw Laxus sitting up in bed, against the wall. Until now I hadn't registered the train moving, until it jerked suddenly and I fell to the floor. I was about to get up with a strong arm pulled me up.<p>

"Fireball watch where you are walking," Laxus sat me against the wall, standing over me. Honestly he looked like a towering giant from how he was standing above me. I kept a smug look on my face though and tried to get up, his foot coming up and pressing against my chest. "Nu-uh. Who told you, you could get up?" He asked, smirking down at me.

"Laxus cut it out!" I snapped at him and tried to get up again, only to have him push me down again."Laxu-" I didn't understand really what happened in the next second sept that lips other than Gray's were over my own. And I have to admit, it was really weird. I had gotten used to Gray's cold lips, and the feeling of his cold body, however Laxus was warm, very warm. His body almost felt the same as Igneel...wait what the hell am I thinking? This isn't the time for this! I managed to push Laxus away.

He was looking at me with odd eyes and then finally said. "Grandfather knows what I want so easily...he knew I would fail that mission and come back needing help...and of course you would be the only one to come help...This was all perfect though...He knew how Gray felt for you Natsu...but soon...soon...you wont have that relationship with him. I'll make sure of that by stealing you away from him. You hear me Natsu?" He whispered in my ear. "I want you...and I will have you...it's sad to think by getting what I want I can't be ambitious about taking the guild over, but I guess that is a fair price to pay eh Natsu?"

Ok I admit only then was I getting what the heck Laxus and Master were up to. It was kinda clear. Master didn't want anything to happen between Gray and I that would bring us closer, he wanted Laxus and I to get closer for more than one reason...and you know I didn't like it. I mean this was stupid, he was pretty much sealing me to Laxus so that nothing bad would happen...ok if I was in his position maybe I would do that to but...still.

"So...what's it gonna be Dragon Slayer?"

...and me being an idiot I hadn't been paying attention to what Laxus was saying until now.

"Natsu..." He tilted my head up. "Like I said...what is it gonna be? Are you gonna be submissive and let me do what I want...or should I get the others in the guild involved?" He asked me.

My eyes went wide, knowing what he was talking about. I looked down. "...I give."

I had no idea what I was getting into then.

* * *

><p>An: Alright so I have a question for you who read this. You want me to write what happened during those two days I timeskipped? If yes I'll write up a chapter and put what happened at the end, and only those who want to know can read it if they want.


	5. Running Away

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Laxus x Natsu. (Side) Natsu x Igneel, Castel x Gray (Castel is an OC, Dragon she will come in later) Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Gray.

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Ok I'm starting to like this being in Natsu's POV, so I'm gonna keep it that way and maybe switch it up every once in a while. Also the next chapter will have what happened during the two day timeskip, just so you know it will be at the bottom and anyone that doesn't want to read it doesn't have to. Also I will be alternating this story and my new Naruto/Fairytail crossover on updates for a little bit, since if I get stuck on one I can go to the other. (The crossover will be posted shortly)

[] = Natsu's other comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dreams_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

Like I have said before I had no idea what I was getting into when I agreed to Laxus's deal. It wasn't like I really had a choice though, my friends were more important than I was. I still didn't want to ruin what I had found with Gray though, and well, I'm afraid I did. I went to talk to him after the incident and he ignored me. He probably found out everything…now I don't know what to do. He means a lot to me, so what am I supposed to do? I was already worried about being left alone, but now it seems more like a reality…maybe I should run…run away, get away from here…yeah…that sounds like a good plan…

I looked out the window of the cabin I was staying in. There was a train station coming up soon, and I could get off there…no one would notice…wait…what was this country? I walked over to the window and looked out closely…I knew this place. It was where I used to live with Igneel! This…was the perfect place to go back to. No one would think I would come here, not after what happened, and not with all of my memories that I had here both happy and sad…I smiled lightly and grabbed my bag before opening the window. The station was coming up soon, and then I would just jump out and run.

"…Leaving again?"

I turned around, seeing Gray leaning against the door of the cabin silently. I bit my lip. "I thought you were mad at me…" I said slowly. I blinked then, seeing he was carrying his backpack as well.

"No, I'm not. I'm mad at Master and Laxus for pulling something like this though…" He walked over to me and smiled. "Natsu, let's run away…get away from it all."

I was shocked to say the least by what he was telling me but…I was also glad. I smiled and leaned up, kissing his check lightly. "Of course…we'll be free then…and no one will tell us what to do again…" I murmured.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Natsu…" He murmured, rubbing my back.

"I love you too Gray…" Honestly it felt weird saying those words, mostly because they were to him, and they were in a different feeling than if you said it to someone in you're family. But it did feel right. Right to say those words to him and no one else…

"Hm. The train is stopping, come on let's hurry. Master is probably going to check if we're asleep while the train isn't moving," Gray said. I nodded and I followed him out the window as the train came to a stop. We quickly ran into the fields, and looked back at the train. We both spotted Master, looking out from the window.

Both of us laughed as he yelled "NATSU! GRAY!" out the window. Right then and there the two of us took off running, no longer looking back at the Master. We were…free right? But of course this wouldn't last forever…

* * *

><p>I groaned as I rolled over, the sunlight hitting my face in just the right place to make me open my eyes. I sighed and sat up. It was the morning after Gray and I had run away. Master hadn't found up, which was good, but I had saw a fire started by lightning, and of course I knew Laxus was probably not a happy camper. Right now the two of us were lying low. We had found the old cave in which Igneel and I used to live and were staying there. I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend, yes boyfriend. He was still sleeping peacefully, and it was pretty cute. I laid back down and snuggled against him. He stirred a bit and wrapped his arms around me.<p>

"Natsu...they haven't found us have they?" He groaned.

"Nope..." I replied and smiled as he kissed me.

"Good...I don't want this to end..."

"Believe me nether do I Gray..." I murmured, and yawned.

"Still sleepy?" Gray asked as he stood up.

"Yeah it doesn't matter though. Anyways we need to go get food...there is a farm nearby..." I wasn't sure whether to check or not if the kind farmer was there but...it was worth a try.

"Hm. Alright let's go."

I led him out of the cave and to where the farm stood, honestly I was surprised. It was rebuilt. I smiled and walked to the door of the small little house and knocked an old knock that if the kinda farmer was there she would know it. I heard a scuffle and then the door opened and a woman was looking at me with wide eyes. "It really is you!" She said and hugged me. I about fell over as she did so since I was standing near the stairs. I could tell Gray had a raised eyebrow, wondering what the heck was happening. "My have you grown and you've brought a friend! Oh come in both of you!" She started to push us inside. I remembered this woman now. Her name was Castel, and she was the daughter the farmer had. Her hair was a deep sea blue, and still it was that color. Her eyes were green/blue with a hint of gold. Honestly I couldn't forget her. She um...ehem...was my first crush...

She looked over both of us and smiled at me. "Grandmother told me you ran away from here and that you weren't coming back. You know I was upset. I had gone to summer camp and then suddenly when I came back you were gone! You were always so nice to play with me. Then again we both didn't have friends...mostly because you had a dragon as a father and I was around you alot."

Honestly at this point she was just rambling on and on, and I think Gray was getting annoyed. He abruptly put his arms around me and pulled me into his arm hold, which stopped her.

"I'll be right back ok?" She smiled and walked off. When she came back an older woman was with her whom's eyes lit up as she looked at me.

"I don't believe it. You are alive dragon boy."

Yeah that was what she used to call me when I was a child...Dragon boy. Honestly it was because I had a hard time speaking back then. I heard a snicker from Gray and I elbowed him in the ribs, getting him to stop instantly.

"Yeah I am, by the way my name is Natsu," I told her.

"And you can speak!"

I knew she would be surprised. I nodded a bit. "Hai. Erza taught me how to read/write/and speak correctly..." Honestly I could speak, buuuuut if it didn't have anything to do with Igneel or food, I couldn't say anything right. Back then Igneel translated what I was trying to say to them.

"Well I'll start dinner for all of us and we can get caught up. You two go ahead and talk with Castel alright?"

Gray and I nodded.

* * *

><p>"So is he you're boyfriend?"<p>

I chocked on the water I was drinking and looked over at Castel. "H-huh?"

"That other boy, Gray I believe? He's you're boyfriend ain't he?" She asked me.

I paused. "Well...yeah...how did you know?"

She chuckled. "He kept glaring at me every time I touched you, and he seemed really possessive..." She said, smiling. She sat down next to me, and said. "You know you're lucky~. He's pretty cute, and I find his habit of stripping rather cute as well~"

I looked out the window. "...yeah and he's mine. Don't think you're gonna take him from me."

"My, my you are possessive as well aren't you?" She laughed. "I kinda guessed you were, since you kept keeping an eye on him as he looked around the house. So how did you meet him? Like where and when?"

"Back when we were kids, it's a long story there though, and honestly until a few days ago I didn't know he was that person...though what i can remember is meeting him at the guild fairytail as kids about a year after I left...someplace."

"So, you're part of Fairytail?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"We left. Ran away. Never going back."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other."


	6. Escaping To AnotherWorld?

Pairings: (Main) Gray x Natsu, Laxus x Natsu. (Side) Natsu x Igneel, Castel x Gray Lucy x Natsu, Juvia x Gray.

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Two day timeskip is being worked on and sorry for the long wait. I've been sick

(_ _ll)

[] = Natsu's other comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dreams_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_"So, you're part of Fairytail?"_

_"No."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We left. Ran away. Never going back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we love each other."_

_Dream:_

**_Bang!_**

_"Get him!" One voice shouted, I could hear his footsteps near me. He was fast for how old he was, but I was faster. I had learned to be quick while living with my foster father. He had taught me many valuable things, sadly, I still couldn't read correctly or speak correctly, as well as write correctly. I took a turn down one of the old streets and kept running through a dense forest. The forest was dark, and I have to admit I would have been scared if I wasn't running for my life._

_ I kept running and running, running out of the forest and heading for a town I could see up ahead. The people in the town watched me run from the men shooting at me, looking upset that I was being chased. If they knew why they would probably join the chase._

_I saw a building up ahead. I ran to it, and knew it was my only chance. I was about to knock when the door opened and I stumbled inside. I felt a person help me up and then pull me behind them and shout at the people that were chasing me. I clung to the person's leg and refused to open my closed eyes. The person patted my head and then picked me up. I opened my eyes then wondering where the person was taking me. This person was young, probably in his teens, and he was kind…slightly._

_"Hey Gildarts who's the kid this time?" A person asked._

_The man that was carrying me looked at him, a cross look spread across his face. "People were trying to kill him," He replied bluntly._

_The person stilled then frowned. "He's just a kid, he wouldn't do any harm…man how stupid are people these days?" He muttered, and then sighed. "Anyways you should probably set him down and let him do his own thing…"_

_"I know I know but the kid is probably scared of people…hn…"_

_"Hah. Sounds like a faraday cat." A knew voice said._

_"Gray be quite. He was just being chased by villagers…" _

_"Huh? Why in the world would they do that?" Gray laughed then looked at me and blinked. "…why would they want you dead…? You're just a normal kid like me."_

_'I wish.' I thought and looked away, not ready to admit what I was to anyone. I was scared…these people could probably kill me in no time at all…I didn't want to die…I just got back to living a life…a life where no one would hate me…and no one would want to kill me…I hated being a target…I was just as human as everyone else!_

_"Hey kid. You hungry?" The man holding me asked, it was more like he barked it at me. I slightly shrank as much as I could away from him and he sweat-dropped before setting me down. My first instinct was to hide, but he easily caught my hand before I could do so. "Man why are you so pushy kid? I'm not gonna hurt you…wait you probably don't think that do you?"_

_I shook my head a bit. I learned not to easily trust people…after all with one move I could be killed by someone…I was smart enough not to easily trust people...after all I just didn't know...Igneel taught me to be careful anyways..._

_"Aw come on kid...We're a good guild. We're not gonna kill ya..." Someone else said. "Besides you look like you need help, we never turn anyone away."_

_"..." I still wasn't planning on taking any chances. Every person was the same deep down to me. They would all turn on me eventually when they learned what I was._

_"Man you're dense," A girl's voice said and I turned to see a redhead. "Why can't you just trust one of us? You can't seriously think we are going to hurt you."_

_You know I would reply to that comment...if I could talk right...yeah I was still having trouble in that department. If it didn't have anything to do with food or fire...or dragons then I did have trouble unless I was in a rush...then i spoke well...  
><em>

_"Well? Aren't you going to defend you're self?" She said to me, crossing her arms._

_"...c...a...n...t...t...a...l...k...w...e...l...l..." I somehow managed to get the letters out...just not in an actual word format. She blinked a few times then frowned._

_"Ah...so you can't talk well...hn...I can see why that is a problem then. I'll help you out if you want..." She smiled. "...unless can you read or write?"_

_I blinked a few times and just stared at her for a little bit. She seemed to get it. _

_"So you can't do any of those three things..."_

_"Food, Fire, Dragons," I said and she looked shocked then seemed to understand._

_"I see...food...fire...and dragons...that's all you can read, write about, or say things about?" She asked._

_I nodded slowly. Now she was getting it. Normally it took people a longer amount of time to get a hang of what I was meaning since I didn't talk that well._

_"Erza who is the kid?" A blonde asked the redhead, which now I presumed was named 'Erza' as he had said. _

_"Hn? Oh hey Laxus, I don't know his name, but Gildarts saved him from some villagers who were out to kill him," Erza said. "Also he is not to...friendly and trusting so please Laxus don't start a fight with him. I really don't want you to make us lose his slowly building trust!"_

_"Yeah, yeah I got it Erza. So kid what is you're name?" Laxus asked me, crossing his arms as he looked me over. Oh boy I was probably not a good sight to see...torn clothing, ripped skin, bruises, burnt places, wounds everywhere and probably a lot more than that as well..._

_"...n...a...m...e?" I asked slowly. I had no idea what a name was. Was a name what people called me by? Well that would be many different things then but...Igneel had called me...Natsu...Natsu Dragneel. _

_Erza frowned and the kid with black hair sighed and said. "A name is what people call you by. My name is Gray for example, and her name is Erza, and his name is Laxus. So then what is you're name?"_

_"...N...a...t...s...u..." I said slowly. "D...r...a...g...n...e...e...l..."_

_"So you're name is Natsu Dragoneel?"_

_I shook my head. "Dr...ag..neel..." I got out._

_"Oh Natsu Dragneel."_

_I nodded then, showing Erza got it pronounced right. She blinked then. "What an odd name...who gave it too you?"_

_"Igneel."_

_Ok I was sure she was shocked I said that so well but she was good at hiding it from the two others, but of course not me. "I see...you're father?" I once again nodded at her words._

_"So you're father was named Igneel. And what about you're mother?"_

_"..." I stayed silent. I didn't have a mother...right? Igneel was the only person to raise me..._

_"...No mother?"_

_I nodded._

_Erza glanced at Gray and Laxus. They glanced back at her and said nothing. I was getting worried, what if they were going to get mad at me?..._

End Dream:

* * *

><p>"...tsu...Natsu...Natsu..."<p>

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I relaxed upon seeing Gray and hugged him tightly. It took him a bit to process what I was doing before he hugged me back and I snuggled against him.

"Had a bad dream?" He asked me.

"Kinda..." I replied and yawned. "What time is it."

"Hn. 5:00am...you were talking in you're sleep...it was funny though...you were talking like you did when you were younger before Laxus, Erza, and I taught you how to speak correctly."

"Huh. Fancy that..."

"Sarcasm."

"You know it~!"

He laughed and kissed me softly. "You need to smile more often and laugh more often Natsu..." He murmured and pushed me back onto the bed with him on top of me. I purred softly and smiled at him.

"Like this?" I whispered and he nodded, smiling as well. I just noticed he was missing his pants...typical Gray, stripping without even knowing he did just that.

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

"Who is it?" Gray said, slightly louder than he anticipated it to be.

"It's Castel. There are people at the door you two. They are looking for you and are convinced you are here," She hissed through the door. Gray and I exchanged a look with one another and got up slowly. I muttered to Gray to put his clothes back on and he quickly found them and put them back on before we opened the door. Castel was looking worriedly at us. "Come on hurry they're gonna look around the house. We need to get you guys out of here before that happens." She started walking down the hallway quickly and we followed. She led us to an old stairwell. "Listen this is rumored to lead to another dimension, reason one why people don't come here, anyways I know it is risky, but you have no choice but to hurry up and go down there...I promise you we will come help you two out when ever we can just hurry before they find you."

Both of us nodded and quickly went down the stairs, however once down them fully, we found ourselves standing in the middle of Magnolia Town...wait...we had just been in Castel's house...but now we were in Magnolia? Unless...that stairwell did lead to another dimension...

* * *

><p>An: I think you guys can just guess where the two are now...and yes I have done this for a good reason...you will know why later on. *Smirk*


	7. EarthLand

Pairings (Chapter wise and arc wise): (Main) Gray x Natsu, Earthland!Laxus x Natsu. (Side) Earthland!Lucy x Natsu, Earthland!Juvia x Gray. (And also vic-versa in this case as Earthland!xEarthland! and my Au!xAu! chars ono…)

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Yes an interesting twist alright :D xD I was just to tempted not to have this happen…I want them to see how they're Earthland selves act…ono

[] = Natsu's other comments

_Italic = Flashbacks/Thoughts/Dreams_

**Bold = Normally important things or emphasis**

Underline = Undecided

() = Author/Beta comments

' ' = Thoughts within flashbacks

" " = Speaking

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

_"Who is it?" Gray said, slightly louder than he anticipated it to be._

_"It's Castel. There are people at the door you two. They are looking for you and are convinced you are here," She hissed through the door. Gray and I exchanged a look with one another and got up slowly. I muttered to Gray to put his clothes back on and he quickly found them and put them back on before we opened the door. Castel was looking worriedly at us. "Come on hurry they're gonna look around the house. We need to get you guys out of here before that happens." She started walking down the hallway quickly and we followed. She led us to an old stairwell. "Listen this is rumored to lead to another dimension, reason one why people don't come here, anyways I know it is risky, but you have no choice but to hurry up and go down there...I promise you we will come help you two out when ever we can just hurry before they find you."_

_Both of us nodded and quickly went down the stairs, however once down them fully, we found ourselves standing in the middle of Magnolia Town...wait...we had just been in Castel's house...but now we were in Magnolia? Unless...that stairwell did lead to another dimension..._

* * *

><p>Ok don't get me wrong. I thought it was cool that we were in another dimension and all but…I mean something was seriously off here. The first thing I knew was that this world's Erza was yelling at Gray and I for supposedly ditching a mission. Well, that was until this world's Lucy came up and told Erza she found <strong><em>us<em>**. This lead to confusion, and then the explaining of several things by the both of us. Once all was said and done Erza gave us a hard stare then told Lucy to find **_us. _**Of course she did this without question, which didn't really surprise me. After all it was clear this Erza was just as scary as the Erza from our world was…we had already seen that.

This Erza however quickly forced us to get dressed in some different clothes, upon this discovering that there was also a fairytail in our world and she demanded that we tell Master all about us and the guild. Of course nether of us were not to happy about this having we ran away for certain reasons, and we were going to tell her about that but…upon seeing how our selves here acted we decided it was probably not a good idea to tell her about our relationship.

Those two, upon seeing us both asked at the same time how we could stand the other. Well easily put when you have Gildarts, Erza, and five other people drilling at you to get along you get along or die…I think when we added in the Gildarts part it scared them a little because both stopped and thought for a moment before backing up a little bit. Ok I admit he is scary, but he helped me out as a kid so I had good respect for him…, which lead to me hitting them and muttering a few choice words in dragon tongue. I was actually shocked to find out myself here couldn't understand dragon tongue…which now I have gotten myself into teaching him it so that he could speak it. Oh well. He should know it already anyways…guess the Igneel in this world didn't teach it to him. Which of course I found odd since it was one of the first things I had learned from Igneel.

Anyways a long with all of this all of the guild members from this world were lets just say…more than shocked to learn there were more than two worlds and that we were from another world. I must say, Laxus, and Master looked nothing like the ones in our world…this Master was short…and this Laxus wasn't as…mean. Which scares me. I don't like this nice Laxus, it worries me, and I know it also worries Gray…you can blame the whole thing about what Laxus did to me not but a few days ago…eheh. I rather not remember that incident. After all I would never like to repeat it.

The first thing that I can really remember after stepping foot into they're guild is all eyes on Gray and I then someone tackling me…which I'm sure scared the crap out of Gray who was right next to me, holding my hand…not like Erza noticed…thank god. Apparently this worlds Lisanna thought I was her Natsu…yeah that was a bit of a mix up on her part, oh well. You know…it was hard seeing her…after all Lisanna…she was dead in our world…she died by the hands of…well Phantom…that was so long ago but…it still hurt to think of it.

After all was settled with everyone there Master talked privately with Gray and I, of course at the same time. He wanted to know why we were here and when we told him he started laughing…of course I didn't like that and nether did Gray…who had lost his shirt at some point…which we now know that both Gray's do this and they keep forgetting who is wearing what…which I have to say I find amusing since I can remember what each one was wearing and they keep switching shirts.

You know it's only been a day and yet I already can tell so much about this place and what has happened…it kind of makes me miss being apart of FairyTail…I want to go back, but I know it's not a good idea. So many people would come between Gray and I…and besides Master probably isn't the happiest person about us running away…I'm just glad the topic on why we were running from our Master hasn't come up…I know Erza wasn't to thrilled from the story and nether was this Master but oh well…

It couldn't have been helped, and I'm sure if we fully explained to them everything that was happening they would understand, well maybe. I still wasn't too sure about it and nether was Gray so we decide to keep our mouths shut. That in the long run was probably the best idea, after all we were screwed if we let just one little mistake slip.

"Slumber party!"

Those words knocked me out of my trance. I saw my self from this world looking happy and Happy flying around happily. Lucy was hitting her head on a table while the Gray of this world laughed. The Gray from where I came from had come over to me and was sitting next to me, looking bored. I noticed then that Erza seemed to agree to this idea of a slumber party. She then came over to us.

"You two follow us Kay? We're staying over at Lucy's. There we can all talk and what not. Come on," She said and started walking away. Gray and I blinked and stood up then followed, we knew better than to not listen to Erza...even if she was from another world. I just honestly wondered how this night would turn out...badly...or at least good...probably not great...


	8. Love Me Love You

Pairings (Chapter wise and arc wise): (Main) Gray x Natsu, Earthland!Laxus x Natsu. (Side) Earthland!Lucy x Natsu, Earthland!Juvia x Gray. (And also vic-versa in this case as Earthland!xEarthland! and my Au!xAu! chars ono…)

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: I know…been some time eheh…well I've been working on a lot of things sooo…Also when I am talking about Earthland Gray or Natsu I will put (E) before they're name.

* * *

><p>POV: Natsu's<p>

[] = Natsu's character comments

() = Author/Beta comments

'= Thoughts in flashbacks

" = Talking

/ = sometimes used to make a point as well as Bold and Underline

_Italics = Flashbacks/Thoughts/sometimes for empathizes/Letters_

Bold = sometimes used to make a point

Underline = also sometimes used to make a point

* * *

><p>I'm still wondering how this whole thing came to be here…all of us at the Earthland Lucy's place, for the night. Not to mention she really didn't looked to thrilled about it. The others from this world however…were having a good time…so-to-say… I think Erza of this world was having the most fun out of anyone…, which slightly scared me. I also have the theory that some of them had been drinking…it only seemed logical for the behavior…right?<p>

"Ok," Erza said. "Why don't we get to know…who…we are…uh…" She sweat-dropped as she tried to word that right. In my mind I chuckled, and then I nudged Gray [the one from our world] to wake him up. No one had noticed he dozed off. He yawned though after I woke him and leaned against me. I didn't mind of course but the Lucy from this world gave us an odd look. I think she was still getting used to how we acted…our other selves from this world didn't seem to really notice though.

Erza cleared her throat. "Anyways let's ask questions to the others and we'll get to know each other better. How we do this is…" She grabbed a bottle and placed it on the floor. "We use this bottle to tell who we are asking the question to. The person that spins it asks the question, and if it lands on you're self we get to all ask you a question."

We all nodded to her, understanding what she was saying. She took the bottle and spun it, and of all things it had to land on me. Great…I was hoping that over the cores of this game I wouldn't get picked…[often anyways].

"…Hm. Alright…" She pondered a question then said. "Alright what kind of people raised you?"

I thought for a minute. "Well…that goes back and forth really…uh…after Igneel vanished [I noticed this caught (E) Natsu's attention] I was raised by someone...I can't really remember her though..." I felt Gray slightly twitch at the mention and I knew I didn't say her name for a good reason. "But then I left for Fairytail...and when I got there...I was kinda raised with the rest of the kids there...the person that mostly watched us was Gildarts..." I felt the air grow tense and I blinked. "Something wrong?"

Erza was silent for a moment before speaking. "Gildarts? I heard that right correct?" She said slowly and I nodded to her words. She was silent again for a moment. "Well...I initially thought we had similar people...but that doesn't sound like our Gildarts really...well somewhat..."

I blinked. "And this is a problem why?" I asked, slightly confused on the situation.

"...because we thought we could find a link through personality to you're world...but it seems that will not work..."

"..." Gray and I exchanged a look. "Well...actually there is one person that acts pretty much the same..." Gray said slowly.

"Who?" Erza asked.

We both pointed at her. "You."

Everyone became silent then (E) Natsu muttered. "...ok well looks like somethings never change over dimensions..." which earned him a punch to the gut from Erza. She sighed.

"So then...I'm mostly the same?" She asked and the both of us nodded to her words. Obviously by now the game had become long forgotten in the wheels of time. But something was also off...I could tell but I couldn't tell what it was exactly. "Alright then...I'll have to talk to Master about this...huh what are you staring at?" I knew that question was directed to me, but I didn't answer. I kept looking in the same spot, and I knew it was confusing her, but I couldn't explain it...just that something was off there.

I heard a roar, and then...I knew exactly what it was, and I wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p><em>"We're friends right?" A young girl asked me softly as she touched my cheek. I looked at her and slowly nodded. She didn't understand my speech. She smiled at me and I smiled back lightly. She grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way through the snowy field. We could hear kids playing in the background but ignored them and kept walking. We walked to her home, a farm house, and went inside. There her Mother, Grandmother, and Igneel sat talking about things I did not understand. Love, death, pain, sadness...what were those things exactly? Igneel never told me what they were, just that I would know when I felt it. I didn't understand what that meant of course. Why would I feel things like that? they didn't sound that promising to me...but <strong>she<strong> always fantasized about a knight in shining armor that would be her true love...so what was love?_

* * *

><p><em>He smiles at me. <em>

_My heart starts to pound._

_ He kisses me._

_I kiss back._

_My heart feels..._

_Warm._

_I feel..._

_Warm._

_My whole body..._

_is warm..._

_I feel...loved?_

_Yes I am loved..._

* * *

><p><em><span>I love you...and don't you ever forget that...<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Dragons and Humans; Where We Meet...<em>

_We meet at a line where there is nothing but violence and destruction. I don't wish to meet you there, but I will have to. You are my everything and I am you're everything, but in the end...I am your enemy...even if we are in love. I don't want it to be this way, and I know you don't ether. Please just listen to me and run away from this war. Stay away so I will not have to harm you..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"STOP!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>...and time ends...<em>

_Salvation..._

_Destruction..._

_Love..._

_Hate..._

_Past..._

_Future..._

_Live..._

_Die..._

_Kill..._

_Be killed..._

_Want..._

_Need..._

_Humans..._

_Demons..._

_Dragons..._

_War..._

_We will always meet where the war begins..._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/n: I'm assuming you all want to know what is happening right? Well don't worry soon you will know.


	9. To Leave

Pairings:...

Rating: M

Narration: Natsu/Gray

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes:

* * *

><p>POV: NatsuGray

[] = Natsu's character comments

() = Author/Beta comments

'= Thoughts in flashbacks

" = Talking

/ = sometimes used to make a point as well as Bold and Underline

_Italics = Flashbacks/Thoughts/sometimes for empathizes/Letters_

Bold = sometimes used to make a point

Underline = also sometimes used to make a point

* * *

><p>The armor that plates my skin, that makes me one of they're warriors, burns. The armor burns me...I do not want to be here and it burns me for it. I love him, and I want to fight besides him but I can't...they're just pictures now...my memory all pictures of the past I have left behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Agh! Natsu are you and idiot!" Lucy cried, holding onto me tightly. "Why did you risk yourself for me? I've caused you all so much trouble...and yet you still try and protect me! Why...?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Erza opens her eyes slowly to see me standing, her in my arms. My face dark and the wounds on my body forgotten. She promises me she will never throw away her life again...<em>

* * *

><p><em>I watch him get ready to use the one thing that will save us but...it will kill him. I punch him and yell at him for it and he yells back but I get the final say so and he tells me.<em>

_"I won't die as long as you are in my heart."_

* * *

><p><em>They all smile at us, greeting us as we came back from the mission, hurt, but alive. The guild is a mess, but they are happy to see us once again. We are alive and they all respect that...<em>

* * *

><p><em>I look at him, the black haired one like me. He is silent before smiling softly. "Yeah thanks kid."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Laxus looks at me, and says it. "I was stupid there...good thing ya guys showed up I guess..." The last thing we thought he would ever hear.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I look over at her as Happy flys around us for the first time. I smile at her and she hugs me...I hug back and we laugh with the other...Lisanna...<em>

* * *

><p>We're those memories ever really there? Or were they all made up for the convenience of the people that wanted me to fight for them?I thought they were real, I thought those feelings were real…my love for him is real but is that really in the matter zone here? No it isn't…nothing like that matters. I am a weapon for my kind. I kill anything in my way now. No one has a place in my heart…no one…even the person I probably thought that I loved…no I do not love him. I am not allowed to love a mortal so what foolishness am I thinking? None of this should matter to me.<p>

"Natsu," I hear my father whisper. I turn to face him. I have not learned of his name but according to Igneel he is my real father. I have heard of him but his name is lost to me and he told me he does not intend to tell me it until this war is over, not like I really care. I don't want to be here anyways and the faster this is over…the better…then I can live in peace with those I care about that never put me to the side…yes they put me to the side they didn't care nether did those of that other land. They did not even try and stop my father from taking me so why should I trust humans now?

"Yes Father?" I say and look at him, not sure why his face it the way it is. He sighs and sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap and holds me as he begins to speak I hear yelling, but that voice seems to attract me to it, so who is it? There should be no other humans in this world. There is no need to the humans to be here.

"**Let me go! Let me see him!"** I look up, that voice…it could not be…wait why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel like my heart is going to break out of my chest? Father starts to lead me somewhere, out to the court yard I hear him say.

"Here he is are you happy mortal?" I blink, looking at father with a confused look. What is he trying to say. I look to where he is looking and my heart stops. He is being held in front of me, wounds littering his chest, but he shows no sign of pain. He looks at me and his eyes soften. Before I know what is happening, his arms are around me and he draws me into a kiss. I do not know why but I can't pull away…this just seems so right to me. He kisses me fully, and I find myself kissing back a bit. When we pull away I stare at him long and hard, something falling from my eyes. He wipes it away and murmurs something to me and I bite my lip.

"Gray…why are you here?" I whisper, knowing this will not lead to a good thing between me and my kind. The next words he says catch me off guard but make me happy.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Dragons and Humans; Where We Meet...<em>

_We meet at a line where there is nothing but violence and destruction. I don't wish to meet you there, but I will have to. You are my everything and I am you're everything, but in the end...I am your enemy...even if we are in love. I don't want it to be this way, and I know you don't ether. Please just listen to me and run away from this war. Stay away so I will not have to harm you..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"STOP!"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>...and time ends...<em>

_Salvation..._

_Destruction..._

_Love..._

_Hate..._

_Past..._

_Future..._

_Live..._

_Die..._

_Kill..._

_Be killed..._

_Want..._

_Need..._

_Humans..._

_Demons..._

_Dragons..._

_War..._

_We will always meet where the war begins..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I love him but I can't do anything about it can I...? He's going to be killed for coming to this place but I want him at my side, I want him to love me. I want to love him...but that can't happen. Why doe all of this keep happening to me? I just...I just want a normal life. I want to be with him for the rest of my life...but that can not happen. I am a dragonhuman and he is a plain human. We are of different races, and different homes. We may love one another but that can not stay can it? Sooner or later it will drive us apart and it has now. He is no longer going to be in my life...and it hurts..._**

* * *

><p>He looks at me with that look as we are pulled apart and we hear he will be killed. My heart stops and I look down. Maybe this is for the best...maybe this really is the best for me. I don't want to believe that but it has to be true.<p>

He keeps looking at me until final he says. "You don't love me back do you?"

My heart stops and I feel full tears. I look at him and then I fall to my knees letting out a sob from my throat as he says. "Yeah I thought so...if you loved me you would have them stop this right?"

**_"STOP!"_**

Everyone stops and looks at me with an odd look and sobs keep coming from inside of my throat. I stand though and say to them.

"Just everyone stop please!" I cry and wrap my arms around Gray. He relaxes and I yell. "I love him! I love him! You can't….you can't kill him!" Everyone gasps and I do not care. I do love him and that will never change. He holds me then and closes his eyes as I cry into his shoulder.

"…love…a…human?" One council member says and I only nod, and whisper.

"I am half human don't forget…this is normal for a human…please you can't kill the one I love…"

"I'm sorry but the judgment is final. He will ether die at sunrise or he will return to his world and never see you again."

I stop and whisper. "…then he will go back…" I feel pain as I move away from him, still crying softly. He looks pained as well and I say. "I rather have you alive then dead…goodbye…" I turn, and run, whispering. "I will always love you Gray...Fullbuster."

* * *

><p>Gray Pov:<p>

I find myself walking back to the guild with no heart. I can't feel pain anymore; I lost the last person that matters to me. As I come near I see Lyon. He looks worried but I just ignore him and keep walking. I don't want anything to do with him right now...I now he loves me but I can't feel anything now. As I enter Erza and Master get on my heel right away for what Natsu and I did but I tell them just quietly that I am sorry and that he's gone. This stops them and they instantly asked for what happened when we left and I told them detail by detail of what happened to us…to me…to him. At the end of it I was about ready to break down crying but I didn't. Lyon got me back to my house and we talked for a long time about things I didn't even know anymore. Eventually I broke down crying on him. He held me the entire time as I cried. Soon enough he brought my head up and kissed me. I kissed back…not knowing anything anymore but this…I needed him in the end even if I had thought I would get Natsu to myself…maybe that last thing we did was the thing I needed and nothing more…

* * *

><p><em>I held him in my arms. This was our last night together. We kissed and eventually I got him down under me and removed his shirt. He looked scared slightly but I ignored it and kept going, removing all his clothing, leaving him before me like he was. I had managed to find some things to play with him and easily chained him up though I knew now he would not fight back to me, thank god. We did a sinful act for the night, I took away his last thing that he had that he could have taken by me. I thrusted into him, hearing his moans brought music to my ears and I kissed him roughly as I kept doing so. He kept moaning over and over...all but to soon it was over, and I left him laying there with a note next to him. He was covered in sweat, but I didn't really notice. I dressed and then left him, slowly and sadly...slowly as I headed back my heart started to break...<em>

* * *

><p>Now I have the one I need right? Lyon?<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu Pov:<p>

When I woke to find Gray gone I felt a pain in my chest and eventually I gave up trying to fight against the pain that I was feeling and laid there. I could feel his touch still burning on my skin but I knew that was the last time that I would ever feel that touch. He was gone, and I had to see that...he probably would even replace me...with someone else...I heard the horn and got up then and dressed in my armor. Today was the war, and soon enough this would be over and this probably...would end us to. I hated this, being powerless but...I could not help it could I?

It was time to fight...and maybe die to end my pain...then there would be no more pain...for me...and Gray could be happy...

* * *

><p>Gray Pov:<p>

I sat on Lyon's left as we talked. He kissed me a few times and I kissed back. I heard the doors slam open and I turned to face...Erza with Lucy crying. I blinked as Erza fell to her knees and whispered.

"Natsu...he's..."

* * *

><p>An:…well...what do you think? I know this was sudden for the second to last chapter but I couldn't really keep going here. If you want Review and tell me if you want a sequel and a final chapter or just a final chapter? Please tell me or I will decide on my own. R&R please.


	10. Love: Forever and Always

Pairings:...

Rating: M

Narration: Gray

Au? (Alternate Universe): Yes

Disclaimer: Do NOT own FT

Other Notes: Sorry this is kind of short but well. I had only one idea for this to work out to have to options here. Alright so I still need votes here.

So far:

1 vote this chapter and sequal

1 vote this chapter only

Soooo yeah send me you're votes please or this will be the last chapter here.

* * *

><p>POV:Gray<p>

[] = Natsu's character comments

() = Author/Beta comments

'= Thoughts in flashbacks

" = Talking

/ = sometimes used to make a point as well as Bold and Underline

_Italics = Flashbacks/Thoughts/sometimes for empathizes/Letters_

Bold = sometimes used to make a point

Underline = also sometimes used to make a point

* * *

><p>Gray Pov:<p>

My heart stopped as the last words escaped Erza's mouth and Lucy cried. I didn't know what to do...he...he was gone...he was gone...Natsu...was gone...I felt my heart drop, and I felt everything in my world start to spin. Why...why did this have to happen? I could feel the pain in my chest gather more, and I couldn't take it. I let out a cry, not even the feeling of Lyon's arms helped me out here. I...it hurt me...why did he have to leave me?

"Why are you all crying?"

My eyes shot up to the window on the second floor. I saw something there, someone standing. Black/red armor platted the person's skin, hiding his face. On it was a dragon in a deep purple color, and the sword in hand had the head of a dragon where you would hold it. The shield was carved with a tale on it, one where you could not begin to descried what it was about. This person seemed to be standing there like he was placed; it was something where everyone was staring in awe. The person slowly jumped down, landing on the ground. He took a step.

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

His footsteps echoed around the guild as everyone locked eyes onto this person. Erza kept a grip on Lucy whom was still crying, but at the same time she watched this person walk closer. She narrowed her eyes feeling no good vibes from this person. I however stood up, feeling something familiar from this person. My heart was beating quickly as he stopped finally, not to far away from me. Lyon was standing now as well, content on keeping me safe from this person but…he couldn't. I felt myself slowly move closer. Erza had her sword drawn, but I felt no need to worry about it. I swallowed, stopping in front of this person.

He was still himself, weapon and shield to the side of him. I took a deep breath and put my hands on either side of his face mask and slowly started to lift it up. My heart seemed to stop as the mask came up fully. I swallowed though and took a breath. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in and kissed this person.

The whole guild gasped, and I heard the clank of Erza's sword as it fell from her hand, and Lyon falling back in shock. I didn't care, this felt so right, and I soon felt the person kiss back. When I finally pulled away I put my hands on his face. He was flustered, blushing, and I found that rather cute. After all he should be used to me touching him this way…shouldn't he?

"I'm happy…you're not a ghost are ya?" I asked, smiling lightly. He gave me a look before hugging me tightly, murmuring something I did not catch but I heard the part I needed to hear. I hugged him back, holding him. After a moment or so I chuckled softly. "Ah. You're armor is poking me." He pulled away quickly but I pulled him back. "That didn't mean I wanted you to let go idiot." I muttered, and he laughed this time. He snuggled into me, making me slightly wince, but I could deal with this...

I looked back at Lyon, sighing. "Sorry Lyon, but I'm afraid it's over..." I turned to face the one in my arms. "...I love you..."

"I love you to...forever and always right?"

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Ding..._

_Ding..._

_Ding..._

_Ding..._

_**"Yeah, forever and always, Natsu."**_


End file.
